1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector that has the function of reducing the heat generated by an optical element such as a light source.
2. Related Art
Not concerning a projector, but in the art has been known a mobile transceiver operated using a tripod, which has a structure increased in the efficiency of heat dissipation by means of disposing its exothermic part in a lower portion of the housing in contact with a tripod-attachment part to fix the tripod. Such mobile transceiver is disclosed in JP-UM-A-1-65534.
However, the application of the structure shown by JP-UM-A-1-65534 to a projector poses a disadvantage as follows. The efficiency of thermal conduction is decreased owing to the tripod-attachment part removable from the exothermic part and an increase in thermal resistance at the connecting portion between the tripod-attachment part and the exothermic part, whereby the efficiency of heat dissipation is decreased. In addition, there is another disadvantage in that the efficiency of heat dissipation is further decreased when the structure is applied in the condition where the tripod-attachment part (with the tripod that the tripod-attachment part is fixing) is removed.